First Impressions Can Be Wrong
by princessmia89
Summary: It's the Trio's seventh year and an interesting one at that. May seem cliche at first but isn't really! ACTUAL CHAPTER 2 IS UP! AU.
1. Slightly Sodden

**First Impressions Can Be Wrong…**

_Disclaimer: Obviously you all know what Harry Potter is (or else you wouldn't be here), and that J.K. Rowling is the brilliant author of Harry Potter, so it should be equally obvious that I'm not her…..just in case that important fact escaped your notice, I didn't invent Harry Potter, or anything else you might recognise, I just put all the characters together with my twisted imagination and voila!_

_A/N – I thought of this story before I read HBP, so I know that what happened changes a lot of the stuff I wrote, but I like the way my story goes so I decided to leave it as it is in my head and ignore some of the stuff that happens in HBP (particularly what happens in the last few chapters…), but I will still acknowledge some of the other stuff that happened (Won-Won/Lav-Lav etc…)_

**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 – Slightly Sodden**

As the rain pelted against her bedroom window, Hermione Granger sat on her bed reading _Hogwarts, A History_ (for approximately the seven hundred and fifty-fourth time) without a care in the world. Barely audible against the raindrops came a sharper rap – an owl, baring a parchment envelope addressed to her in green ink.

_Finally,_ she thought, _my Hogwarts letter has arrived._

She slid off her bed and opened the window to let the soaking and bedraggled owl into the dry and warmth of her bedroom. The owl, a handsome tawny one, gratefully accepted the water it was offered as Hermione untied the letter, which was only slightly sodden, from its leg. Eagerly, she opened her letter to find not only the usual reminder to catch the train from platform 9 ¾, but an extra bit of parchment as well.

_Dear Ms Granger,_she read,  
_I am pleased to inform you that you have been awarded the position of head girl. As this position has greater responsibility than a prefect, you and the new Head Boy will have your own dormitories, bathroom and common room. You will find that your Prefect badge has been magically modified according to your new position._

_Once again, congratulations._

_Yours sincerely,  
__Minerva McGonagall  
__Deputy Headmistress  
__Head of Gryffindor House_

Hermione let out a squeal of delight as she rushed downstairs to tell her parents, who no doubt would be as ecstatic as their daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the country, Draco Malfoy sat moping in his room, watching the same rain falling through the window of his large bedroom. Startled by a tap, he irritably walked to his door and opened it to find a small house-elf clutching a silver tray that contained a single letter made from heavy parchment and addressed in green ink. 

"What do you want?" Draco snarled at the house-elf.

"Bindy is only here to deliver Master Draco his letter, sir. It has only just arrived, sir," stammered the house-elf.

Draco snatched the letter off the tray and, without a second glance, slammed the door behind him.

_Stupid bloody house-elves,_ he thought to himself as he angrily tore open the letter and read –

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_It is with great pleasure that I inform you that you have been awarded the position of Head Boy. You will be well aware that this new position gives you new responsibilities, and as these greater responsibilities will no doubt take a toll on you, you and the new Head Girl will have your own bedrooms, bathroom and common room. You will also find that your Prefect badge has been magically modified in accordance with your new position._

_No doubt your father will be pleased._

_Yours sincerely,  
__Severus Snape  
__Head of Slytherin House_

Draco snorted to himself when he read that his father would be pleased. In fact, he sincerely doubted if anyone would care that he had become Head Boy at all. Since his father had been sent to Azkaban two years ago, his mother had become increasingly dependant on alcohol and was usually in a drunken stupor, so most of the time he was left to look after himself. He had no real friends at school, only a bunch of cronies, as his father had taught him at a very young age that trusting and caring about people was a weakness, and weakness was not to be tolerated.

Draco scrunched up the piece of parchment and threw it across the room, before continuing to stare at the rain and the lightning, forgetting all his troubles in the steady rhythm of the raindrops.

* * *

Ron Weasley sat in a considerably smaller bedroom, barely aware of the rain that was falling outside, as he had only one thing on his mind. There was someone he liked; he just didn't know how to go about letting her know. Although he did have a brief relationship with Lavender the previous year, he had never really asked someone out, at least not someone he liked this much, and he was stuck in a rut. After hours of deliberating, he finally decided he should tell someone, yet this brought about a new problem – who? He couldn't tell Harry, as he would probably tell the object of his attractions; he couldn't tell Hermione, as he felt uncomfortable about telling her; he couldn't tell Ginny because she was his sister and, even worse, would tell Fred and George. Just picturing their taunts caused Ron to shudder involuntarily on his bed. At last, he resigned himself to telling Harry – after all, he was his best mate, and he was the only person Ron would trust with something as big as this…that is, as long as he promised not to tell. Ron reached for some parchment and a quill, and began to write. 

_Harry, mate,_

_I have something really important – and I mean REALLY important – that I need your help with. This is more important than Quidditch even. You see, there's this girl, and I can't stop thinking about her……_

_I've liked her for ages now, but I don't know how to let her know without seeming like a nutter. I won't tell you who she is right now, because she might somehow read this and then I would feel like a right bloody idiot. All I will say is that she is really amazing, and means a lot to me, even if she doesn't feel the same way. I will tell you more on the Hogwarts Express, because there's only so much you can put in a letter, especially if you live with Fred and George._

_I know I can rely on you, Harry._

_- Ron_

_P.S. Please don't mention this to anyone!_

Satisfied with his letter, Ron managed to catch Pig (who was even more hyper than usual) and send it off without hassle. Releasing a small sigh, Ron resumed thinking about the one person that had been on his mind all holidays – Hermione.

_

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's kinda a boring and clichéd beginning but please, keep reading! I don't even expect reviews but they would be nice! I know Ron sounds a little OOC, but I needed to make this chapter longer and didn't know how to go about it… _


	2. Surprises

**CHAPTER 2 – Surprises**

* * *

**OMG THANK U SOOOOOO MUCH MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!**

**u don't know how much i luv u rite now! Thanx sooo much Auden-Annalia 4 ur lovely review - u wer my first reviewer and u made me soo happy! & thanx 2 u 2 chesterstacos 4 ur review - 2 reviewers (+ Harpiebird which kinda makes 3) has really made my day! I'm in such a good mood now that im gna post chapter 2 rite nw :D**

* * *

Hermione arrived at platform 9 ¾ early, awaiting the arrival of her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Harry had gone to stay with Ron, since the Dursleys had kicked him out as soon as he had turned 17, but Hermione's parents had decided that they wanted to spend the last summer of her school years as a family.

She scanned the crowd in the platform, searching for any trace of red or black hair when she spotted them engaged in an animated discussion with Ginny about Quidditch. Hermione hurried over to her friends, anxious to see them after the summer holiday.

"Ron! Harry! Ginny!" squealed Hermione as she rushed up and enveloped them in a big hug. "How are you all?"

"We're fine thanks Hermione," said Harry

"Wow, Hermione, you look great! Doesn't she Ron?" Ginny exclaimed whilst elbowing her older brother in the ribs.

At this comment, Ron turned a deep shade of red that rivalled the Hogwarts Express, mumbling, "Yeah, you do," in a very awkward way.

Ginny's comment was not unfounded, as Hermione had changed from the gawkish bookworm she had been for the past few years into a beautiful young woman oozing with confidence. She had somehow managed to tame her hair, so instead of its usual bird's nest it fell into soft curls in a ponytail. She had lost a bit of the baby fat that had plagued her for the past few years in a growth spurt, so she was now perfectly proportioned – not stick thin, and with curves in all the right places. Needless to say, Hermione was not the only one whose appearance had changed slightly for the better. Ron had developed some muscles over the holidays from playing Quidditch nearly every day, which made him look a lot less gangly and more well-defined. Harry had grown so he was only an inch or so shorter than Ron, and had also gotten muscles from playing Quidditch with him. Ginny had gained a couple of inches also, so she was slightly taller than Hermione and had grown her hair longer, so it was nearly at her waist and a lustrous titian colour. It would be hard to recognise them as the short, innocent children that they were a few years before, but then again they had been through much since then.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm Head Girl!" said Hermione.

"We already knew that," said Harry with a laugh.

At this comment the usually all-knowing Hermione became quite confused.

"But…how?" stammered Hermione, "Harry, are you having visions again?"

"No, 'Mione you nutter," laughed Ron, "It's been obvious you'd get Head Girl since you walked into our compartment way back in first year!"

"So which one of you guys is Head Boy?" asked Hermione.

"Uh Hermione? Neither of us is." said Harry quietly.

"But Harry's still Quidditch captain, and Ron's still a Prefect." added Ginny brightly, "So you have no idea who the Head Boy is then?"

"No, but I guess I'll find out soon. I have to share a compartment with him on the train."

"Let's hope it's not someone like Malfoy then!" joked Harry as they boarded the train.

Hermione laughed at the riduulous notion, "See you later then!"

* * *

Draco arrived at the platform alone, and was greeted by a loud shriek from Pansy Parkinson. 

"Drakie-poo!" screeched Pansy, "How good to see you! Did you miss me?"

"No," replied Draco shortly, "And how many times do I have to remind you that my name is _Draco_?"

"Oh, but Drakie-wakie, you know you love my little nicknames."

Draco let out a groan and walked away. Much to his annoyance, Pansy had had a crush on him since first year and was not afraid to make her feelings known. She was also completely oblivious to the fact that Draco did not reciprocate her feelings, so every year she had battled along with her fruitless cause. Draco had even tried pretending to like her last year, then 'dumping' her, but still she persevered.

"Drakie-kins, wait up!" called Pansy, "Aren't you going to share a compartment with me?"

"I have to share a compartment with the Head Girl. Sorry Parkinson." smirked Draco.

He walked off, delighted at the confused look on Pansy's face as he headed into the Hogwarts express.

* * *

Hermione found the Head Prefects' compartment with ease, retrieved a large book from her bag and made herself comfortable on the seat before settling down to read _The Complete Works of Shakespeare_, an early birthday present from her parents. She was so absorbed in her book that she didn't notice Draco enter the compartment, and was startled when she heard the door close behind him. 

Draco entered the compartment to see the back of someone's head. Just who that someone was, he didn't know yet, as he didn't know anyone in his year with hair like that. As he closed the door behind him, the girl spun around, and he took a start with surprise.

"Granger?" he said incredulously.

"Malfoy." spat Hermione, disgusted at the thought of sharing a common room with him for the WHOLE YEAR.

_Of course,_ Draco thought to himself, _how could I not have realised that mudblood Granger would be Head Girl._

Truth be told, Draco hadn't put much thought into who he would be sharing a common room with. He didn't actually think he would care, but when he saw Hermione, he was regretting that he didn't think about it more. Hermione was equally surprised, as she thought either Harry or Ron (OK, most likely Harry) would be Head Boy, but she never thought in a million years that the Head Boy would be MALFOY.

Resigning herself to the fact that she would have to be living with him for the next year, Hermione decided to break the silence by attempting to improve relations between them.

"Well, since we're both going to have to live with each other for the whole year, we could try to be friends……or at least be civil towards each other."

"And why would I want to do that Granger? You're a mudblood, and I wouldn't normally bear to spend the entire year living in the same space as you, but since I have to I'm just going to ignore you, which is more than a filthy mudblood like yourself deserves." spat Malfoy.

_Well, it was worth a shot, _thought Hermione, as she settled down for what was likely to be a long and boring train journey.

* * *

_A/N - I had abandoned this story 4 a while coz I thought that no1 was reading it, and nw after re-reading chapter 3 I don't feel that it fits in really - it makes things move too fast between Draco and Hermione and I think that I need 2 develop their friendship a bit more...so here's ur choice...I can either post chapter 3 as it is now and u can read it and decide wetha i should delete it and re-write it or not, but that mite kill it 4 u, OR I can re-write it asap and then post the new 1...I'm curious 2 what u guys think so jst mention it in ur review...personally I think it would be better if I jst re-wrote it but hey, I'm putting the future of this story in your hands!_


End file.
